smackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
WWE 2K19
WWE 2K19 is a a professional wrestling video game being developed in a collaboration between Yuke's and Visual Concepts, and to be published by 2K Sports. It is the twentieth game in the WWE game series (sixth under the WWE 2K banner). It is scheduled to be released worldwide on October 9, 2018 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One. The game was not released for The Nintendo Switch. On June 25, 2018, former WWE wrestler Rey Mysterio was announced as one out of two pre-order bonus characters. On July 9, 2018, WWE superstar Ronda Rousey was confirmed as the second pre-order bonus character. Roster Current Male * AJ Styles * Akam * Aiden English * Alexander Wolfe * Andrade "Cien" Almas * Apollo Crews * Baron Corbin * Big E * Bo Dallas * Bobby Lashley (DLC) * Bobby Roode * Braun Strowman * Bray Wyatt * Brock Lesnar * Cesaro * Chad Gable * Curt Hawkins * Curtis Axel * Dash Wilder * Daniel Bryan * Dean Ambrose * Dolph Ziggler * Drew McIntyre * Elias * Epico Colon * Eric Young * Fandango * Finn Bálor * Finn Balor (Demon character) * Goldust * Heath Slater * Jason Jordan * Jeff Hardy * Jey Uso * Jimmy Uso * Jinder Mahal * John Cena * Kalisto * Karl Anderson * Kevin Owens * Killian Dian * Kofi Kingston * Konnor * Matt Hardy * Mike Kanellis (DLC) * The Miz * No Way Jose * Primo Colon * R-Truth * Randy Orton * Rezar * Rey Mysterio (DLC) * Rhyno * Roman Reigns * Rowan * Rusev * Sami Zayn * Samoa Joe * Scott Dawson * Seth Rollins * Shane McMahon * Sheamus * Shelton Benjamin * Shinsuke Nakamura * Sin Cara * Titus O'Neill * Triple H * Tye Dillinger * Tyler Breeze * Viktor * Xavier Woods * Zack Ryder Female * Alexa Bliss * Alicia Fox * Asuka * Bayley * Becky Lynch * Billie Kay * Brie Bella * Carmella * Charlotte Flair * Dana Brooke * Ember Moon * Lana * Liv Morgan * Mandy Rose * Maria Kanellis (DLC) * Maryse * Mickie James * Naomi * Natalya * Nia Jax * Nikki Bella * Paige * Peyton Royce * Ronda Rousey (DLC) * Ruby Riott * Sarah Logan * Sasha Banks * Sonya Deville * Stephanie McMahon * Tamina NXT * Adam Cole * Aleister Black * Angelo Dawkins * Biance Belair * Bobby Fish * Candice LeRae (DLC) * Dakota Kai (DLC) * EC3 (DLC) * Hanson (DLC) * Johnny Gargano * Kairi Sane * Kassius Ohno * Kyle O'Reilly * Lacey Evans (DLC) * Lars Sullivan * Montez Ford * Nick Miller * Oney Lorcan * Otis Dozovic * Pete Dunne * Ricochet (DLC) * Roderick Strong * Rowe (DLC) * Shane Thorne * Shayna Baszler * Tucker Knight * Tyler Bate * Velveteen Dream 205 Live * Akira Tozawa * Ariya Daivari * Cedric Alexander * Drew Gulak * Gentleman Jack Gallagher * Gran Metalik * Hideo Itami * Kalisto * Lince Dorado * Lio Rush (DLC) * Mustafa Ali * Noam Dar * TJP * Tony Nese Return of Daniel Bryan * Batista * Bryan Danielson * Chris Jericho ('10) * Daniel Bryan '10 * Daniel Bryan '12 * Daniel Bryan '14 * Daniel Bryan (Wyatt Family) * John Cena ('03) * John Cena ('13) * Kane ('14) * Kevin Owens (KO Mania) * The Miz ('10) * Randy Orton ('13) * Triple H ('13) Legends * Alundra Blayze (Madusa) * Andre the Giant * Batista ('10) * Beth Phoenix * Big Boss Man * Bret "Hitman" Hart * British Bulldog * Brutus Beefcake * Chris Jericho * Chris Jericho ('00) * Christian * Diamond Dallas Page (DDP) * Diesel (Kevin Nash) * Dusty Rhodes * Eddie Guerrero * Edge * The Godfather * Goldberg * Greg Valentine * Ivory * Jacqueline * Jim "Anvil" Neidhart * Kane * Kane ('98) * Kevin Nash * King Booker * Kurt Angle ('01) * Kurt Angle ('06) * Lex Luger * Lita * Mr. McMahon * Mr. Perfect (Curt Henning) * Papa Shango * "Macho Man" Randy Savage * "Ravishing" Rick Rude * Razor Ramon * Ric Flair * Ricky Steamboat (DLC) * Ricky Steamboat ('94) * Rikishi * Robert Gibson * The Rock * The Rock ('01) * Roddy Piper (DLC) * Scott Hall * Shawn Michaels ('05) * Shawn Michaels ('97) * Sting * Sting ('91) * Sting ('98) * Sting ('99) * Stone Cold Steve Austin * Sycho Sid * Tatanka * Ted DiBiase Sr. * Triple H * Triple H ('01) * Trish Stratus * Ultimate Warrior * Undertaker ('02) * Undertaker * Vader Download Rosters * AJ Lee * Brian Kendrick (Unable to come to terms on a deal) * Candice LeRae * Chyna * Dakota Kai * Gail Kim * John Bradshaw "JBL" Layfield (Left WWE on September 1st, 2017 to focus on Humanitarian Work as a beyond sport global ambassador.) * Kelly Kelly * Mark Henry (Retired following WrestleMania 33. Now works as a backstage producer.) * Mick Foley (Has been vocal about lack of money for video game appearances.) * Nikki Cross (Unable to come to terms on a deal, NXT Superstars are paid less to appear in the game.) * Rhea Rupley * Rob Van Dam (Exclusive contract with 2K expired) * Stacy Kiebler * Summer Rae * Terri Runnels (aka Terri) * Tomasso Ciampa (Unable to come to terms on a deal, NXT Superstars are paid less to appear in the game.) * Toni Storm * Torrie Wilson * Zelina Vega (manager of Andrade "Cien" Almas) Deleted rosters * Big Cass (release and became independent) * Enzo Amore (release following after sexual allegations) * Fit Finlay * Wade "Bad News" Barrett Media Gallery Videos WWE_2K19_Wooooo!_Edition_Trailer_PS4 Category:WWE video games